A compound semiconductor is used in various fields, such as a fast electronic device represented by a high-frequency device and an optical device represented by light emitting/light receiving devices, and high-performance devices are put to practical use.
However, when a compound semiconductor crystal is formed on a sapphire substrate or silicon substrate excellent in mass production, there may occur problems of the occurrence of pits, occurrence of cracks, loss due to light absorption, etc. It is desired to implement a semiconductor light emitting device of high quality and excellent in the light emission characteristics.